1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air control device, an aircraft, and a method for controlling an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An effective firing control should be performed when a plurality of aircraft shoot a target and perform enemy detection or tracking for the shooting.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-179984 discloses a control device of an aircraft in which, on the basis of movement information and target information of an accompanying aircraft received by a data link device and movement information of a host aircraft and target information obtained by enemy detection or tracking of the host aircraft, allocation processing which allocates the target aircraft which is an object of the shooting or the target aircraft which is an object of the enemy detection and the tracking is performed on the host aircraft and the accompanying aircraft, and a target allocation instruction which is the allocation result is transmitted to accompanying aircraft by the data link device.